Love in the Halls of Hogwarts
by hollyandharry
Summary: A series of one-shot lemons I will be writing. They will center on random pairing and situations, but all will be pure smut, so don't read if you're not into that. Please message if you have any suggestions!


I don't own harry potter or any associated characters etc.

Ginny/Harry

I was the last one into the changing rooms after Quidditch practise. I was dirty and cold, but I always waited to shower and get dressed until everyone else had left. It's kind of awkward sharing a changing room with your brother and your crush; you don't want either to accidentally walk in on you. Okay, so maybe I wouldn't mind if Harry caught me, but certainly not while Ron was around.  
So as usual, I flew laps around the pitch pretending to get in extra practise until I saw the last person leave. Then I landed and made my way to the showers.

The Quidditch team change rooms are rivalled only by the prefects bathroom. There are seven separate cubicles, each with a large marble shower that changes scent, temperature, colour and pressure. I always like to take my time because it's the one place where no-one can walk in on me, and I have some…tensions… I need to release every now and then.  
I set the shower to the hottest temperature and a rosy scent and stepped in. The water felt amazing, tracing paths down my aching body. I grabbed some lotion and started to wash myself in earnest. As I came to my breasts I lingered, rubbing and tweaking, enjoying the sensations. One hand had just begun its path down below when I was grabbed from behind.

"Need some help getting clean?"  
My natural instinct was to struggle, but I recognised that voice. Freeing myself from his embrace, I wheeled around to face Harry. Nude. In my shower.  
"Harry, what are you doi-" before I could finish my question, he pulled me close and smashed his mouth against mine and in that moment all of my protestations were gone. He pushed me up against the wall with both of his hands entwined in my hair and his body pressed against mine as we made out in the flowing water. My hands began to roam around his body, heading south when he broke away.  
"You know, it's rude to keep stopping me just when I'm getting to the good bits" I pouted.  
"I have every intention of letting you get there. Many times in fact. First though, I believe I promised to help you wash."  
He grabbed the bottle of lotion and poured a generous amount onto his hands. Starting at my shoulders he began to rub. His hands working just in this innocent area elicited a moan from me. He massaged my upper back, loosening muscles and tension. Then his hands roamed to my chest from behind, holding me in a backwards embrace. Tenderly, he rubbed lotion in, leaving no part of my breasts untouched. His focus then turned to my nipples, pulling them and flicking them gently causing me to gasp. It felt like there was electricity running through my whole body, starting at his hands.

Leaving one hand to continue their attack on nipples, his left strayed lower. I followed it with one of my own hands, and this time he did not protest, but instead grabbed it and guided it, making me tease myself. First he made my hands trace my inner thigh, drawing tantalising circles, then ran my fingers over my outer lips. I wanted to tell him to hurry up and touch me, but I knew that talking would break the moment. After minutes that felt like hours, he stopped the teasing and guided one of my fingers into me almost painfully slowly. At the same time, his other hand joined in, rubbing my clit. I couldn't hold in my moans of pleasure any longer. He slipped one of his fingers in the next to mine, so we each had one finger pumping in and out of my hole as he toyed with my bundle of nerves. He began pumping slightly faster, increasing the pressure of his thumb against my clit. Not able to take it any longer, I started grinding against our hands. He slid another finger inside and I leant my head back on his shoulder in pleasure, revelling in being so full, and imagining what his cock would feel like inside me. We maintained this position for who knows how long, increasing the speed until we were both breathing shallowly. He gave my clit a particularly hard tweak at the same time as he slipped another finger in, in addition to the three that were already there. That was enough to push me over the edge, and I yelled loudly as I came on our fingers. Pulling part, he slid a finger in my mouth so I could taste myself and I did the same to him. Once all of our digits had been sucked clean of our juices he kissed me softly on the mouth and handed me the lotion bottle.  
"I'll let you finish up now"  
As he left, I slid down onto the tiled floor, barely aware of the hot water as I already began to relive the experience for myself

So that's the first one, I hoped you liked it! Please leave reviews telling me other pairs or situations you'd like to see. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
